Touch-based services, in which a plurality of touch units including a material which induces a capacitance change are disposed in a predesigned unique geometric relation, and the geometric relation of a plurality of touch points is recognized by touching a terminal of a fabricated touch module to the capacitive touch screen included in a terminal in a capacitive mode and read, and the geometric relation of the read points is used as an identification means and/or a certification means of a service provision, are provided.
In the touch-based service as described above, since the geometric relation formed by the touch points is used as the identification means and/or the certification means of a service provision, the geometric relation on the touch units disposed on the touch module should not be visually exposed outside because it. When the geometric relation of the touch units is exposed outside, a problem of easy illegal use of it including duplication or theft may occur.
Meanwhile, most capacitive touch screens which the touch module touches are optimized so that a capacitive touch using a human finger is used as a touch input means. Therefore, when touched using a capacitance of a human body, a special recognition error may not occur for multiple touches at two touch points or less. However, a minimum of three touch points should be multiply-touched to form a geometric relation of touch points, and more than four or five touch points should be multiply-touched to be used as an identification means and/or a certification means. However, when the number of touch points which are multiply-touched increases, a problem of all the touch units included in the touch module not being recognized and only a part of the touch units being recognized may occur under a certain condition. For example, for a partial capacitive touch screen, a circuit of a horizontal/vertical lattice structure may be formed on the touch screen, and in this case, when three or more points are multiply-touched in a horizontal direction or three of more points multiply-touched in a vertical direction and three or more points multiply-touched in the same circuit, the capacitance is dispersed, and a part of touch points may not be recognized. Particularly, when touch units included in a touch module do not directly touch the capacitive touch screen and a film exists between the touch units and the touch screen, there is a problem of the capacitance being dispersed and a further increase in a probability of non-recognition of a part of touch points.